


Comforting Presence

by NilesDaughter



Series: Dragon Age Drunk Writing Circle [48]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Kiss in the Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NilesDaughter/pseuds/NilesDaughter
Summary: With the uncertainty of Clan Lavellan's fate weighing on her mind, Elera finds comfort in Solas.





	Comforting Presence

Elera let out a heavy sigh and rolled over, hugging one of her many pillows to her body. Although she was typically uncomfortable with the commodities provided to her--it all felt too clean, too polished, too _human_ \--the large bed in her Skyhold quarters was one of the few things she absolutely loved. Piled high with cushions and thick blankets, she could pretend she wasn’t as homesick as she felt, because their weight and warmth simulated all the times she would sleep with Clan Lavellan’s children piled around her. She swallowed, throat going tight as she thought about her clan.

The last she had heard from home, Keeper Deshanna had written that they were dealing with bandit attacks. In response, Elera had asked Josephine to send word to the Duke of Wycome and request assistance. But that had been nearly two weeks ago, and the Inquisition had not received updates on the situation. Elera had tried her best to push through her increasing workload in an attempt to distract herself from her worry. Alone in the darkness like this, however… She sighed and slipped out of bed, shivering for a moment as her bare feet touched the stone floor. She turned back to the bed and tugged one of the blankets off the mattress before wrapping it around herself. Letting out another sigh, she made her way towards the stairs, hoping that a short walk would help encourage sleep.

As she descended the stairs from her quarters, Elera paused when she heard footsteps approaching. Within the next few moments, a figure turned the corner, and with the aid of what little moonlight filtered in through the narrow windows lining the staircase, she realized it was Solas. He paused a few steps below her, quiet for a few moments as the two simply stood and watched each other.

“...It’s late,” he mused.

“I couldn’t sleep,” she replied, her voice soft.

“Ah.” After another long pause, he finally closed the distance between them, joining her on the same step she stood on. “Would you like some company,  _ vhenan _ ?”

“...Yes, I think it might help take my mind off of… Of…” She swallowed, her words sticking in her throat.

He nodded in understanding, more than familiar with the current situation. “Worrying will do you no good,” he murmured as he reached to take her hand.

“I know, I know,” she sighed. “But I just… I can’t help but worry. My clan… They’re my whole world, Solas. I… I don’t know what I would do if they…”

Solas just nodded again and gently tugged on her hand. “I understand. But you need rest.”

Elera sighed once again but nodded in acknowledgement. “I know…”

“Let’s get you back to bed,” he said and led her back up the stairs. Once they had returned to her quarters, Solas then brought her back to the massive bed and, after she had settled back onto the mattress, proceeded to pull the blankets back over her body.

“...Thank you, Solas,” she murmured.

“Think nothing of it,  _ vhenan _ ,” he said and leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to her brow, his form no more than a dark shadow. “Now sleep,” he added, his tone firm yet gentle.

“Could you stay a while longer? Just until I fall asleep, again?”

He took a moment to answer, his brow furrowing a little, and it looked like he might deny her request. But eventually he sighed and nodded. “Yes. I will stay for now.” With another nod, Solas finally sat on the edge of her bed, placing a comforting hand over hers.

Elera smiled gratefully and finally closed her eyes, drifting to sleep once more.


End file.
